Posse:The Milkman Clan
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse We always deliver. We are a PS3 Posse. Our clan hideout is located in El Matadero. El Matadero is our territory so long as we are in the session. The Milkmen are outlaws wanted by the Mexican Army. We ride together across the desert, delivering death to all those who get in our way. The hoofs of our Horses and Bulls thunder as we gallop across the western trails together, defeating all those who op pose us. We don't grief other players, however we do engage in random acts of violence against other players. We do not condone the use of glitches to beat other players. If you use these you will hereby be kicked from the clan and shot on a firing squad of the finest shooters. We show clemency to folks who pass through our lands, but we will not tolerate trespassers on our territory. When The Milkman Clan lays claim to any area, we aim to keep it, and we'll kill anyone who tries to get in our way. We also have a Clubhouse in Platstation Home, where members can meet, chat, play pool, and launch games. Posse Activities *Taking over El Presidio, killing anyone who comes within our sights. (Civilians, Mexican army, and other players) *Clan battles. We're up for it if you are. *Starting Land Grabs. (And winning) *Clearing out gang hideouts. Because justice is good. *Killing lawmen. Because being bad is good. *Hunting wild animals. Because it's good for the environment. *Dispatching the undead hordes. (Undead Overrun) *Completing Co-op missions. Because teamwork is good. *Trophy Hunting: I will gladly assist anyone who needs help acquiring any trophies in Red Dead Redemption. *Tomahawk Jousting. Pretty self explanatory really. *Killing Mexican soldiers (For some weird reason) at Cochinay. Because we love killing pigs. *Killing Mexican soldiers anywhere. Because we really hate those guys. *Clan shootouts: Friendly practice in free for all competitive games. *Grab the Bag/Hold Your Own. Because deliveries are what we do best. *Clan poker night. *Liar's Dice games. *Tomahawking random people. *Delivering Tasty Milky Justice to all the land. Joining the posse Contact MacabreMilkman on PSN if you want to join. Everyone is required to be rank 10 before joining. A headset would be optimal. Members are free to use whatever mounts and characters they choose. Once unlocked, use of the titles listed below as clan tags is recommended. Initiates are required to pass a short series of tests to prove they are Milkman material. Aiming cannot be set to casual. Rules *NO cheating! If you cheat, we don't want you. *No griefing other players. If they want to be left alone, we move on. (Unless they are in our territory.) *Don't kill other players in gang hideouts. *Don't kick players unless they are utilising the invincibility cheat, or cheating in general. *Normal or expert targeting mode only. No casual aimers in this clan. Clan Tags *Delivery Boy *Special Delivery *Package Delivered *Cow Lover *Cowboy *Tasted It *Got Lives? TMC Members Leaders *'MacabreMilkman' Member List *'KillerDude25 (Sub-Leader)' *'THE_MEATCLEVER (Sub-Leader)' *'zombialpha1 (Sub-Leader)' *The-Milkman-- *MorbidMilkman *mrsearch *TheIntrepidFox *RedDeadSebastion *XxToxicDeFragxX *Jake_Z_Man *kickassninja5 *deathco10 *carlosj10 *drago1983 *stoemp2 *Cronos200 *diorge90 *mrbbc0516 *Alchemist-123 *seab-2 *Shadow1414 TMC Pictures RDR Cow Skull.jpg Marshal Milkman.jpg|Marshal Milkman El Matadero Maxim.jpg|The first line of defense in our hideout, The Maxim Machine Gun. Gates of El Matadero.jpg|zombi and Milkman guard the gates of El Matadero El Matadero Butcher Shop.jpg|Butcher shop in our hideout. zombi's Skull Pile.jpg|zombialpha1's Skull Pile zombi and The Milkman.jpg|The Milkman and zombialpha1 Thebenefitsofcivilization.jpg External links Category:Posses }}